Bello ángel
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: ¿Los ángeles en verdad existen? Taito no cree en ellos. Un repentino encuentro lo hace dudar sobre la existencia de los mismos, y sobre que es mejor; ¿los ángeles, o los humanos?


Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Dicen que todo el mundo tiene un ángel, uno que te cuida, te guía y te protege. Taito no creía en aquellas cursilerías, cuentos de hadas insulsos. Servían solo para alegrarle el día a un niño, para ilusionar gente y para que la fe en la iglesia creciera. Un ser lleno de luz y de paz no existe, no al menos en un mundo tan manchado como aquel. Si, hipotéticamente, existieran los dichosos ángeles estos no lograrían vivir mucho tiempo en la tierra. Un lugar tan cruel y lleno de pecados sería la muerte para alguno de esos seres. Si en verdad existían, Taito sentía pena por ellos, es decir, ellos se veían obligados a ver un mundo tan asqueroso todos los días y solo por una persona, no valía la pena.

Aunque… Ya no sabía si seguir pensando que los ángeles eran mentiras, fantasías. ¿Podían ser verdad? ¿Pudo a ver visto uno? Aquella chica había sido tan real como las vendas que ella le colocó en el brazo. La primera, en mucho tiempo, que se preocupaba por él. Un encuentro fortuito en el parque a altas horas de la madrugada, sin presentaciones, sin conocerse, sin nada. Ella le ayudo, le curó y, graciosamente, le consoló. La recordaba, no estaba tan mal cuando se la encontró; lo suficiente como para dejarse ayudar, pero no tanto como para no recordarla a la perfección.

Le ayudó y después de unas horas se fue, cuando se despidieron las calles ya tenían muchas personas. La miró irse y desaparecer entre la marea de personas, sin saber a dónde iba ni como se llamaba. Los días pasaron y Taito se auto convenció, había alucinado probablemente por la falta de sangre, él se pudo haber vendado he imaginado todo eso. Pero no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de aquella joven, al final ¿si existían los ángeles? ¿Uno de ellos fue lo suficientemente idiota como para presentarse ante él? Le estaba dando muchas vueltas a aquel suceso, real o no, ya había pasado. La chica probablemente ni le recordaba, en dado caso de que fuese real.

Más días pasaron, semanas. El recuerdo estaba desvaneciendo, como quería, lo estaba logrando. Pero algo paso, de nuevo; en aquel parque, en el mismo lugar, la volvió a encontrar. Él la miraba desde el suelo, ella bajó el rostro para verlo, al instante se inclinó a su lado. ¿Era real todo? ¿Lo era? Si no lo era, aquella chica era un ángel, si lo era, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué le ayudaba? Una vez curado, de nuevo. Estaba en compañía de ella. Sentados en el césped, escondidos detrás de un gran tronco.

-¡Ow! Cuando te vi la primera vez pensé que te habían asaltado, pero, ¿por segunda vez? ¡Tienes mala suerte!-. Parloteó la chica. Lo miró al no obtener respuesta. –Y… ¿Si vamos a un hospital?-.

-No me gustan-. Contestó él, sin verla.

-¡Oh! ¡Si hablas! Por un momento pensé que no podías-. Y de nueva comenzó a hablar sola, eso no había pasado la primera vez.

Taito no prestaba atención a la plática, la duda había surgido de nueva cuenta; ¿Ella, que tan real era? La veía, se habían tocado, la escuchaba, ¿Eso era suficiente para decir que no era un ángel? ¿O todo lo contrario? La frustración era demasiada, sin decir nada, se levantó y se fue. Escuchó las quejas de la chica, pasó de ellas y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. No quería volver a aquella chica, nunca más. Era demasiado para él, no sabía, y no quería saber.

Un ángel, es aquel que te cuida, te protege y te guía. Un ser que siempre está contigo, en las buenas y en las malas. Uno de esos seres no podía estar con él, él siempre estaba en las malas, no tenía buenos momentos, nunca los tendría. Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en juntarlo con aquella chica? ¿Por qué ella le ayudaba? ¿Por qué…?

-Porque me preocupo por ti-. Le contestó ella, cuando se volvieron a encontrar; en las mismas circunstancias.

-No me conoces-.

-Eso no es un problema, estas siempre herido y solo. Me preocupa verte así siempre que nos encontramos-.

Taito la miró. Aquellos ojos verdes, llenos de luz, le devolvían la mirada… ¿Qué tan real era? Estiró el brazo, y con delicadeza tocó la mejilla femenina. Ella no se movió, continuaban teniendo contacto visual. Sentía el calor que irradiaba la chica, su tersa piel. Acarició sus cabellos, sedosos. Se detuvo. No, no podía ser real, nadie sería tan bueno… No, no podía. Pero, ¿Qué era peor? ¿La existencia de un ángel? ¿O la existencia de una chica? Ambas, ambas lo eran; ambas lo veían. Acarició de nuevo la mejilla de la chica. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-Tú… Me asustas-. Susurró Taito.

La chica se sorprendió ante eso. Taito se levantó y de nuevo se fue sin decir nada más. Ella ahora no gritó. Simplemente le miró irse. Ahora ella se preguntaba el porqué, el porqué siempre la quería lejos, ¿Por qué no se dejaba ayudar? No había mentido, en verdad se preocupaba por él. Algo en ella deseaba verle bien, ileso. Encontrarlo sin ningún tipo de herida, sin aquella mirada de tristeza.

¿Cuántas veces? ¿Cuántas necesitaba para alejarla? Cada encuentro era peor que otro, le había gritado, ofendido, incluso empujado y tirado al suelo. Cada vez le tenía más miedo, ¿Un ángel o no? Deseaba fervientemente que fuese un ángel, un ente incorpóreo e inexistente. Un ser que estuviera lejos, muy lejos del plano terrenal. Odiaba aquel sentimiento de agradecimiento hacia ella, aquel sentimiento de alivio que sentía cada vez que le veía. Ese extraño sentimiento de calidez cada vez que se encontraban.

-Eres un ángel-. Susurró, los encuentros ya estaban volviéndose más una costumbre, ¿Una rutina, quizás? –Lo eres…-.

Ella le observó en silencio. –¿Te gustaría que fuese uno?-.

-No lo sé… -. Contestó. –Tal vez… Sería lo mejor-.

-A mí, no me gustaría ser uno-. Comentó. –De serlo, no podría hablar contigo. Me gusta hablar contigo, estar juntos-.

Taito la miró, ella siempre sonreía, parecía tan llena de luz. Sí, debía ser un ángel. Un bello ángel descarriado, suficientemente mal educado como para decirle eso, como para seguirlo. Estiró el brazo y acarició su mejilla. Un gesto común entre ellos, Taito deseaba fervientemente que ella fuese un ángel, un ser intocable e inalcanzable para él. Pero sabía, sabía que los ángeles no existen, ¿Por qué no lo era? Estaba a su alcance, tan cerca.

Nana no quería ser un ángel, ni para Taito. Si lo fuese, ella no podría estar con él, no podría amarlo como lo hacía. Ella no era un ángel, un ángel es puro; ella no lo era. Ella era egoísta, solo veía por dos personas en el mundo; Taito y Ella. ¿Un ángel? No, gracias. Prefería ser humana, una simple y sencilla humana enamorada. Podía fingir ser uno, podía mentir, podía… pero no quería. Atrapó la mano de Taito, la cual continuaba en su mejilla. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor del tacto. Ella no creía en los ángeles, pero creía en el verdadero amor.

Los ángeles no existían, Taito sabía eso. Nana no era uno, no uno real, al menos. Para él, Nana, aquella bella chica era un ángel, un ángel en medio de un mundo sucio y que protegía a la peor escoria. Ese bello ángel, Nana, lo amaba. Y él… él también la amaba. ¿Estaba prohibido el que se amaran?

* * *

No me pregunten de donde saco las parejas de las que escribo... Porque ni yo se D: Esto nació porque escuche el cover de Nana de "_Life is like a Boat_" y la canción de "_El rescate_" de Piter G, se las recomiendo xD (No, no me pagan por hacer promoción xD) Sin más, me despido, saludos :D

P.D: Cortisima despedida, ¿no? xD


End file.
